First Love Last Chance
by Brady Guerin's Girl
Summary: Updated. It's JackAnnie! Fi has returned to live at home, Annie is back with her parents but visiting Hope Springs, and Jack still thinks of her even 10 months after they were separated.
1. Default Chapter

First Love, Last Chance  
  
A.N.: Okay so I've never written So Weird before even though I love the show and I know a lot of people hate Annie but I think her and Jack are sooo cute together it's like..... I dunno really cute. So here goes please review whatever your thoughts.  
  
Chapter One: Annie's Coming Back  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, so we're set. Meet me and Fiona at our house Saturday morning sixish. We have sort of a long drive and I don't want to waste our three precious days driving. Hiking and camping trips are not memorable if you spend most of the time in the car. Uh-huh, right, bring that. I gotta go, babe, someone's on the other line. Love you too and see you Saturday. Bye." Jack Phillips was pacing around his relatively large bedroom in his home in Hope Springs, Colorado. Carey, Clu, Fi, Gabe, and himself were going to go camping that weekend. Molly had taken a year off touring to come up with new material and to savor some quality time with her daughter. Annie Thelen had gone back to live with her parents about ten months ago.  
  
Funny thing was, Jack missed Annie so terribly at first it was like losing Fi all over again. He remembered how in the beginning he had let that get in the way of his relationship with Annie, his sadness over Fi that is. In retrospect it seemed stupid but at the time he had thought Annie was trying to take Fi's place. He knew now she wasn't. Jack remembered how their friendship had blossomed after being locked in a detention room with Annie. They were two of a kind and were rarely seen apart. Jack told Annie everything and she told him everything. Some nights they would stay up and watch the sunrise through the window of a hotel or the bus and talk. She was just so easy to talk to Jack never seemed to want to stop.  
  
They were together so much Carey used to make fun of them for being a couple. It was stupid to think of Annie like that at first but after a while it just seemed... logical. She was everything he was looking for, fun, gorgeous, smart, adventurous, and funny. The list went on and on but Jack was in a relationship with Gabe. It amazed him that sometimes he could look into Annie's eyes and want nothing more than to kiss the breath out of her and completely forget Gabe existed. But that's how he felt, Annie was like a drug he couldn't have enough of. At the end of the normal school year Fi decided she wanted to come back and Molly was just about done touring. They finished the concerts and picked Fi up on the way home.  
  
For one prized week Jack Phillips had the girl he was rapidly falling in love with, his sister, and his two best friends under one roof. Things were a little tense though; Clu was back from college and kept monopolizing Annie's time. Jack had become fiercely jealous when Carey told him he thought Clu and Annie had hooked up. But Annie always made time for him and reassured him there was NOTHING going on between Clu and her. That Saturday, as Jack was preparing to call Gabe and tell her they were over and asked Annie out on their first date a surprise came. In the form of Annie's parents, they wanted her home. They even made her pack and leave that night with them.  
  
Since they had been on the road most of the time and had hardly been home all week most of Annie's things were already packed. She took a LONG time packing what was left and cried through the whole process. She said her goodbyes to everyone and asked Jack to drive her and her belongings to the airport as most did not fit in her parents' small car. Once they had arrived at the airport and checked Annie's bags, got her boarding pass, and separated from her parents for their goodbye Annie began to cry.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Look, Jack I don't have much time so I'll make this quick." Annie bit her lower lip and Jack's eyes were trained on their perfect shape. " I know your in love with Gabe and I know you only think of me as a little sister but... but Jack.... Jack I'm in love with you."  
  
Jack was so stunned he couldn't speak. He had hoped and prayed for months she felt that way about him and now that the time had come he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to tell her he felt the same way but she cut him off. "Don't say anything okay? It's easier this way. Goodbye Jack."  
  
Annie turned and walked away her small body shaking. Jack chased after her and turned her around as the intercom announced boarding for her flight was beginning. Still clueless as to what to say Jack did the first thing that came to mind. Annie's mouth was slightly open from the shock of him stopping her and that was all the invitation he needed. Without another thought he plunged his lips onto hers. The slight gap between her soft lips immediately deepened the kiss. Jack pulled his arms around her. One around her waist and another in her hair urging her mouth closer. His tongue glides across her eager one and he thought he would die from the rush of pure pleasure flooding his systems. She tasted sweet like her strawberry lip gloss and salty from the tears streaming down her face. Eventually he pulled up for air. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said the only thing that came to mind. " Goodbye my sweet Annie. I'll miss you more than life itself." Annie placed one more soft, intimate kiss on his lips and then ran off, boarding her plane.  
  
END Flashback  
  
"Hello, Phillips Residence may I ask whose speaking?" Jack answered clicking over to his call waiting. He hated the way he answered the phone so polite, it was a force of habit.  
  
"Jack? It's me, Annie." The crackly reception made it hard to hear the voice perfectly but Jack would've recognized it anywhere. It belonged to the woman whose kiss he had relived and fantasized about for months.  
  
"Annie? What... Oh My God....Annie is it really you?" I LOVE YOU. The words just popped in Jack's brain and burned at the tip of his tongue but he held them back.  
  
Annie laughed sweetly, "Yeah Jack it's really me. Is Molly around? We need to talk, it's urgent." Annie's voice was like a long forgotten song. Sweet and soothing and always what you wanted to hear. He ached so much to talk to her alone but if she needed his mom so be it.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Jack ran out to the backyard terrace. "MOM, PHONE!" he yelled.  
  
Molly's brown hair whipped around her face as she ran to grab the portable from Jack. A split second later Fiona rounded the corner of the house and came to a screeching halt. "Who is it?" she mouthed the words as she seemed out of breathe.  
  
"Annie." Jack mouthed back and delighted grin on his face as he tried to ignore his mother's half of the conversation. A clouded look past over Fi's face but it was gone almost as quickly as it came.  
  
"Well I have some good news. Annie's parents are on a safari for the next two weeks so she'll be staying with us. She's coming Saturday night. So she'll see you guys Tuesday morning, I suppose." Molly was wearing a big grin that matched Jack's.  
  
Sadness swept over Jack's features as he realized he would have to wait five whole days to see her, it was only Thursday night. Suddenly a thought popped in Jack's head. "Hey, where's Annie gonna sleep? Gabe'll be in Fi's room until next Saturday because she's staying a week."  
  
Molly frowned. "That's right, hmmm. I guess she can stay in your room Jack." Jack face lit up like a Christmas tree, this was almost too good. "Only" Molly continued "Clu AND Carey are gonna be there until next Saturday too. Well that only leaves the couch. She'll just have to suffer for a week."  
  
"She can take my bed and I'll take the couch." Jack blurted out. He really didn't want Annie uncomfortable.  
  
"Great, problem solved." Molly ran into the house to make arrangements for ANOTHER guest.  
  
"I don't see why she has to come HERE." Fi complained but Jack wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of the right way to make it up to Annie about not saying the L word back. 


	2. Home

Chapter Two: Home  
  
Annie Thelen played with the ends of her long blonde braided hair. Jack used to call her Heidi when she wore it in braided pigtails, secretly she never minded. It was a pet name that was romantic to only her ears. Her baby blue spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts set off her newly tanned skin and the hue of the bandana she wore matched that of her eyes. Standing on the tips of her cork platforms she searched the crowd yet again for Molly or Jack or anyone from the tour. No one was here to pick her up and she was seriously jet lagged. Suddenly a flash of brown hair and white teeth caught her attention.  
  
"MOLLY!" Annie screamed throwing her arms around her surrogate mother. "I was so worried where were you?"  
  
"Oh, Annie sweetie I'm so sorry. I lost the paper I wrote your flight number on so I've been searching all over the airport for you."  
  
"Well, at least you're here now. Where's everyone else?" Annie picked up her two duffel bags as Molly picked up the remaining suitcase.  
  
"The kids are on a camping trip and Ned and Irene are on a sort of second honeymoon. So it's just you and me kiddo until Tuesday night." Molly lead the way through a set of double sliding doors.  
  
Annie tried not to let the frown show on her face. She LOVED Molly but there was someone else she desperately wanted to see. She pressed her lips together and could almost FEEL Jack's lips in place of her own. She had spent many a sleepless nights remembering that kiss. She could wait to talk to Jack. Especially since he had never said the L word back. That was her only regret. Having said it without knowing he would say it back. It wasn't a big regret though since Annie liked playing with all the cards on the table.  
  
"So where to first?" Molly asked as she and Annie loaded the luggage into her blue Jetta.  
  
"Ah...um... well the thing is I'm sooooooo tired. Could we just put the fun on hold until tomorrow? I promise we will boogey like no others then but for now I'm just too weak to party." Annie said quietly leaning her head on the car window as they started the ride back to the Phillip's residence.  
  
"Sure, sweetie, I can only imagine how tired you are." Molly turned the radio down and concentrated on the road.  
  
"Thanks Mol you're the greatest." Annie yawned and curled into a little ball falling fast asleep. She had a dream, a very familiar dream. It, of course, starred both her and Jack. But this dream wasn't really a dream it was a memory.  
  
Dream/Flashback  
  
Annie stood alone in the corner of the crowded dance club. She looked around for a friendly face but saw none. It was funny, ever since they had gotten back to Hope Springs all of her "friends" had decided they liked Fi better and hung out with her. Clu had been uber annoying; following her around, complimenting her on EVERYTHING she did, constantly wanting ALONE time. She had actually sought out this corner to hide from him.  
  
"Hey there Heidi, whatca doin'?" The low sexy quality of Jack's voice this particular Saturday night was sending extra shivers up and down her spine. She whipped around to face him fast hoping he hadn't noticed her involuntary shiver, sending her braids flying. "Watch out, you could take someone's eye out with those things."  
  
Annie laughed and leaned in close to Jack's ear whispering, "It's my secret weapon to keep ewwy guys away but it doesn't seemed to have worked on you." Her whole body was on fire with sensation. She hadn't actually realized how close they were standing until she tried to pull back.  
  
Instead of growing farther apart, they grew closer as Jack wrapped his arm around her small waist pulling her closer. "Two in a Million" by S Club Seven began and they swayed slowly. "That's because I'm not an ewwy guy, I'm perfect."  
  
They still hadn't made eye contact during this little flirting session so Annie pulled back far enough to see his beautiful brown eyes. "Perfect, huh? So I guess that makes me a goddess."  
  
"You are to me." Jack whispered tracing lazy designs into Annie's bare back. She had on black leather pants and a white spaghetti strap tanks top that had no back just criss-crossed strings. The weight of Jack's words finally penetrated Annie's lust filled skull and before she could say anything he placed a gentle finger over her mouth. "Not a word, Aphrodite, just listen to the music and sway with me so I, a mere mortal, can fly in the heavens with you.  
  
Speechless Annie had cradled herself into Jack's arms and spent most of the night playing with the fabric of his black wifebeater and white button down shirt and sitting in his jean clad lap whispering softly in their secluded portion of the club.  
  
The dream always ended the same way, with a revision of later that evening when her parents came to take her away and the very sweet and the very passionate kiss Jack and her had shared.  
  
End  
  
"Annie, wake up, we're home." Molly's chipper voice interrupted Annie's dream.  
  
Annie glanced at the fairly large Hope Springs house and smiled, "I AM home." 


	3. Camp

Chapter Three: Camp  
  
Jack gazed at the rolling green meadow that was set in the middle of the woods. It was funny how something so gorgeous could be hidden deep inside something considered to be so dangerous. He had to admit though, this was one helluva a campsite. Besides the perfect green of the grass, there were wild lilies growing alongside the small stream that cut through the grass on the south side. The leaves on the tall trees were a deep forest green and the bark a wonderful shade of auburn. The sun shown down on the kids square of heaven without a cloud to block it, though there was a small breeze. And somehow, staring at the beauty that was nature and the most perfect Sunday morning Jack had experienced in the longest time, all he could see was a tan little blonde girl whose eyes matched the sky above.  
  
Jack didn't get much time to stay in his state of reverie before Gabe and Clu came barreling at him. Carey had remembered to bring a football and at the moment his girlfriend and best friend were attempting to play a two-man game. Fi was laughing at their lame attempts from her spot on a large rock next to the stream. Carey was besides her restringing his vintage acoustic guitar. Jack had never really picked up too much on guitar make or model through all his trips with his mom so he couldn't identify exactly what type Carey caressed with his hands. Fi's giggles grew louder as Clu sideswiped Jack and tumbled downhill into Fi and, consequently, the water.  
  
Two petite arms circled Jacks waste and a small mouth placed an open sloppy kiss at the base of his neck, "Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Morning Gabe."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lots on your mind? Cuz I was thinking maybe later when everyone has gone for a hike or something we could spend some quality time in our tent. Alone....." Gabe's voice was husky and laced with ill concealed lust.  
  
For a split second Jack felt guilty, it had become a usual reaction to Gabe's innuendos over the past ten months. Whenever he and Gabe came close to doing anything remotely sexual he would tense or feel panicked. He had never mentioned the kiss with Annie, always secretly hoping to get caught. He thought if she broke up with him it would make things a lot easier. But she had never found out, if anything she had grown much more attached. She called nearly every night and left him sweet emails and text messages. The whole thing made him feel guilty really. He knew he would inevitably succumb to his baser instincts. He reminded himself that it was ridiculous to feel as if he were cheating when he was with his own girlfriend. That Annie was a dream in his past and Gabe was his present. Sweet. Loving, innocent Gabe.  
  
"That'd be really great Gabe, but I think I'd rather wait til we're at my house and I know the doors lock so no one accidentally walks in. Plus Fi has been kinda bummed about Annie staying with us again" It wasn't a total lie but for some reason he was more jittery today about a simple make out session then he had been since the first time he'd attempted to make out with any girl.  
  
Wait a minute did he just say....  
  
Gabe stiffened. "Annie's staying with you? For how long?"  
  
Gabe might not know about the kiss but she wasn't stupid either. She could see the way Jack and Annie looked at each other and it pained her weak heart. "She'll be here for two weeks. Her parents are on a Safari in Africa, they didn't want her to catch anything. It's no big deal really. She'll be on the couch downstairs and you'll be upstairs right next to me in Fi's room."  
  
It was a lame attempt to make her feel better but it seemed to work because the next thing he knew he was being dragged down the small hill to go for a swim with Fi and Clu.  
  
Later that evening Jack and Fi were lying next to each other on a large flannel blanket that Gabe's dad insisted she bring despite the warm August weather. Jack could tell Fi was bummed about Annie being around but he couldn't figure out why. At the moment, Fi was gazing up at the stars as if she'd never seen them before. There was a whimsical look in her eyes and she seemed almost at peace. A rarity for Fiona Phillips.  
  
"Fi..." Jack called out tentatively not really wanting to disturb her.  
  
"Yeah Jack?" Fi had a soft smile on her face. The long hair from years past had been cut to her shoulders with a few soft layers. The light bounced off her like an angel and Jack had to smile. His baby sister was the closest thing to an angel he had ever seen.  
  
"I know your going to get angry, because you do every time I bring her up, but why are you so bummed about Annie?"  
  
Fi's features quickly twisted into something Jack recognized very well. His own face often reflected that very emotion when he saw Annie with Clu. Jealousy. "Because she's taken everything that was alaways mine and mine alone and made it into hers. Because mom likes her more then me. Because you adopted her as your little sister. Because Clu thinks she's the hottest fucking girl on the planet. Bbecause... Because..." And then she couldn't speak anymore as soft sobs racked her body.  
  
Shock was definitely the adjective to describe Jack at this moment. Shock to hear Fi swear. Shock to know she thought those things. Shock he hadn't seen it before. "Three things, "Jack whispered as he made Fi look at him, "One, mom does not like anyone on this planet more then her baby girl, myself included. Two, I could never replace you, EVER. Three, Clu, he's an idiot."  
  
"I wish I could believe you but mom has so much more in common with Annie then I do with her. And well you and Annie did everything together, Clu told me so. And clu...." Fi blushed.  
  
"Mom loves you because your not her and you don't chase her around like her biggest fan the way Annie does. Annie and I did everything together because, well, because I developed feelings for her..." It was Jack's turn to flush pink.  
  
"I think we've had enough deep conversations for one night." Fi smiled at her brother. She could truly find peace now knowing he and mom hadn't replaced her. And that they both still love her with all their hearts.  
  
"Yeah me too." Jack stood up wearily and pulled his sister to the fire to roast marshmallows with everyone else. 


	4. Hope Springs

Chapter Four: Hope Springs  
  
Annie sat bored on the back porch of the Philips home. Practically everyone was gone until Tuesday and Molly was currently making uses of her renovated sound room in the basement. As an aspiring singer herself, Annie knew when to leave a musician alone and chose instead to sit outside. It had been a poor choice admittedly. Colorado was horribly hot in the summer, something Annie hadn't thought of before packing for her short vacation. So she sat and waited for nothing in particular in her khaki capris and maroon cotton t-shirt. Several birds flew by and somewhere not too far off a dog barked. Sweat began to trickle down her temple and her long blonde hair had been swept up into a messy bun.  
  
Lazily she got up and went inside. She'd be lying if she said being in this home didn't bring back a barrage of memories. She looked lovingly at her favorite mug on the kitchen counter and smiled remembering that Jack would tease her about coffee stunting her growth. She caressed the velour couch in the Philips funky family room. She couldn't count how many nights she had fallen asleep leaning on Jack or Clu or even Carey on this very couch while watching some horrid sci-fi movie. Trotting up the stars she took the time to stare at a family portrait precariously hung at the top of the landing. Jack, Fi, and Molly smiled back at her, their portraits perhaps ten years younger then the people she knew now.  
  
She smelt him before she entered his room. The scent was so Jack, clean and fresh- innocent really. She turned into his room and her eyes bordered with tears. It was exactly how she remembered it, nothing had changed in the slightest. His modest full bed sat in the middle of the room, the cold hard wood floor was a wonderful treat to Annie's warm feet, the walls were still a light blue, and his 20" TV still sat on the desk directly opposite the bed. The bed frame, desk, and dresser that sat along the right hand wall were made of mahogany. The room itself could be mistaken for a child's she supposed but she knew the truth.  
  
The last Annie had been in this room had been memorable. Carey and his current girlfriend Olivia had been making out hardcore on the couch in the living room, Fi was still in Seattle with her aunt, Molly was at the recording studio putting the finishing touches on some tracks for her new CD, and Clu was out to dinner with his parents. Jack had suggested he and Annie watch a movie....  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Want to watch a movie?" Jack's big brown eyes smiled at Annie as he grinned playfully.  
  
"Of course!" Annie giggled heading toward the basement where the other official hang out of the kids.  
  
"Actually I thought we could watch it in my room," Jack whispered catching Annie's mall wrist in his own large hand.  
  
"Oh, okay." Her face flushed and she hoped Jack didn't catch onto the eagerness in her voice. Alone with Jack in his room? Could you say fantasy come true?  
  
Annie stepped nervously into Jack's room realizing some of the implications that came along with being in a boy's room. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Jack plopped the DVD into his player. He smiled up at her showing his perfectly white teeth, "Come here," he said patting the bed next to himself.  
  
Annie sat cautiously on the end of Jack's bed and wondered what exactly was going through his mind. Sure she knew what she hoped he was thinking but she wasn't sure she was ready for the implications of laying on a bed together. Being uncharacteristically timid, Annie asked "So what we watching?"  
  
Besides being a grammatical nightmare, it wasn't exactly a sentence that provoked romantic images in a boys mind. Jack didn't seem to take note of either account and simply replied, "I'll hurt you if you tell anyone but I've always loved this movie" He pointed at the title screen to iwhen Harry met Sally/i.  
  
Annie's face lit up, "I LOVE this movie!!!" Suddenly her uneasiness vanished and she remembered this was Jack and he'd never make her do anything she didn't want to. Settling back into a laying position she curled up against Jack and into his huge fluffy pillows to watch the film.  
  
It couldn't have been a more perfect film to describe how Annie felt about Jack. They too had argued a lot when they first met. Bickering about nonsensical things and issues that weren't really issues of any sort. They too had grown to become fiercely close friends. And they too had been jealous when they saw the other with a new love. Annie could only hope that they too would end up like Harry and Sally.  
  
"Annie...." Jack's voice was barely a whisper as the credits began to roll.  
  
"Yeah Jack?" Annie tilted her head up to look into his chocolate brown eyes, his perfect face, and she wished he were her Jack more so then usual.  
  
"I was wondering, do you think that really happen?"  
  
Annie stared at him puzzled, "People fall in love all the time silly." She giggled to emphasize the ridiculousness of his query.  
  
"I meant, do you think people who used to fight like cats and dogs could ever become more then friends? Do you think they could love one another? And that they could somehow move past their differences and be together like they're suppose to?" It appeared Jack was holding his breath waiting for her response.  
  
"Oh Jack, I really hope so." It had come out with such passion it stunned both Annie and Jack. She had decided to take a risk and lean her head closer to his, staring deeply into his eyes. She could feel his breath on her lips and closed her eyes in anticipation. Just as she was about to make contact he cleared his throat and politely asked her to leave, as he was growing tired.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
She hadn't known at the time but only two days later she would have to leave to go and live with her parents again. Being in his room, sitting on his bed, the memories were just too painful and far too real.  
  
"Annie, sweetheart?" Molly's melodic voice carried through the house as she searched for her pseudu daughter.  
  
"Up here," Annie called swiftly exiting the room and standing in the hall where Molly could see her.  
  
"Sweetie, are you crying?" Molly asked concerned when she saw the tears welling up in Annie's baby blues.  
  
"Oh, must be allergies." Annie smiled sweetly hoping Molly would drop it, "Did you need something?"  
  
"I just thought we could run by the mall. It's a Monday afternoon so no one will be there and we could get you some cooler clothes." Molly's big grin showed she bought Annie's lie and honestly did want to spend time with her.  
  
"Sure Mol, I'd love that." 'And I need to get out for this house for a bit' she thought to herself. 


End file.
